


One Last Hurrah

by Trufreak89



Category: All For One (Web Series), Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: All For One Spoilers up to 1x07, Carmilla S2 Spoilers, Childhood Friends, F/F, Long-Distance Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 05:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6270979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trufreak89/pseuds/Trufreak89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the eve of the final battle against Vordenburg and the Zetas, Laura makes one last video for her Inseparables; and has a special request for one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Hurrah

  
The camera starts recording, and a girl appears on the screen. She looks to be in her late teens, maybe only a year or two older. She wears a thin lipped smile, like she’s trying to fool the video’s intended audience in to thinking everything is fine.

She looks exhausted. Her eyes are sunken and framed by dark rings. The young woman looks beat down. Like she’s seen more than someone her age should ever have to. Her eyes belay a soul much older than the body that houses it. There’s a cut above her eye. She’s made an attempt to cover it with her hair, but it’s still visible nonetheless.

‘Hi guys.” Her wary smile barely reaches her eyes as she addresses the camera. She sits a little straighter in her chair, blocking out some of the view of the elaborate room she’s recording in. She could easily be sitting in a museum, or some vast country estate. Even her voice sounds exhausted as it inexplicably breaks when she next speaks. ‘I know I haven’t been around much, and I blocked you guys from my vlog… It’s just… I…’

The girl, Laura, wells up as she tries to force the words out. ‘I didn’t want to drag you guys in to my mess. Things are… they’re pretty bad.’ Laura lets out a hollow laugh as she glances up at the ceiling and wipes at her eyes with the sleeve of her denim jacket.

‘Mattie’s dead. Vordenburg was not the guy we thought he was. The Zetas are working against us and… and Carmilla’s gone off the deep end. She’s killing again, and I guess they’re Zeta’s working with Vordenburg, and maybe they deserve it… except they don’t. They’re just kids. Stupid, idiotic, kids.’ Laura lets out a heavy sigh and it’s clear she’s not just talking about the Zetas.

‘Anyway, Carmilla’s running around as a giant black cat, eating people, and I think she’s planning on drinking Lophi’s blood. Which, side note, did not end well with Mattie. I’m terrified I’m going to lose her. And not just in the we broke up sense either. If Carmilla dies… that’s on me. I was the one who told Danny how to kill Mattie. Carmilla trusted me, and I-” Laura cuts herself off with a shake of her head.

‘It doesn’t matter now. Carmilla’s stuck in the library and we’re barricaded inside the Dean’s old apartment. That’s why I’m making this video for you all. And why I’m not streaming it live. This our last stand, and maybe my last chance to…” Laura’s voice breaks again. She chokes back a sob and resolves her nerve, stealing herself to stare in to the camera.

‘I might not get another chance to say this, so… Thank you. Thank you for everything. You guys are my Inseparables, and even when I’m halfway around the world from most of you, you’re all still with me. I can’t thank any of you enough… So this is CookieMonster signing off… Goodbye.’ The screen goes suddenly black, and that’s where the video message ends for most of the Inseperables. All but one.

Dorothy Castlemore stares blankly at her laptop, oblivious to her roommate gently prodding her shoulder. “Dorothy? Dorothy, what was that?” The video starts up again as Dorothy finally blinks.

The same girl appears on the screen, her attempt at bravado - which she really doesn’t feel - still in place. ‘I know you’re probably shouting at you screen right now, calling me a pigheaded idiot for not turning right around and running back home when I found out my roommate was a vampire… and I know you’ll never forgive me for this. And I am so sorry Dorothy. Really, I am; but you know me. I couldn’t just walk away. I couldn’t…’ The cracks in Laura’s facade are finally starting to show now that she’s speaking only to Dorothy.

They started the Inseparables as kids, when Laura’s Dad had moved them out of Canada and all the way across the Atlantic to England. Their tribe had grown from then, but Laura and Dorothy were still the original two. If Laura could count on anyone, it was her.

‘I need you to do me one last favor. If I… If you don’t hear from me in the next twenty-four hours, I need you to tell my Dad what happened to me. I’ve sent you a link along with this video in my e-mail. It’s the address for a sight where I’ve saved all of my vlogs; including the most recent ones. I didn’t tell him about any of this… I didn’t want to worry him. You know what he’s like.’ Laura’s eyes glisten with the tears that eventually start to fall freely down her cheeks. ‘Just give me a day to try and sort this mess out. If you don’t hear from me… Tell my Dad I’m sorry, okay? And that I love him. You’re the only one I can trust with this Dorothy. Please. Give me a day.’

The screen goes blank for a second time and Dorothy is still speechless. Beside her, Connie - her roommate - has finally figured out this isn’t some kind of prank. Dorothy physically jumps as Connie places a hand on her shoulder. “Dorr?” Her voice is soft and gentle as she tries to probe for an answer. “Who was that?”

“Laura…” Dorothy finally finds the words trapped at the back of her throat. “That’s my best friend…” Answering Connie seems to rouse her out of her stupor. She jumps to her feet, knocking her chair back, distraught as she clasps the sides of her head with her hands, tugging lightly at her hair. There’s a lump the size of a golf ball in her throat, and it won’t go away; not matter how hard she swallows.

“I have to… I… I have to call her Dad!”  
“Wait!” Connie grabs at her arm as Dorothy spins around, intending to race off god knows where.   
“She asked you for a day-”   
“Laura sent this the day MST rejected me…” Dorothy’s eyes are wide with panic. “She sent this a week ago, Connie!” She trembles as she allows the weight of her own words to sink in. Laura Hollis, her oldest and dearest friend, asked for her help a week ago; and Dorothy was too wrapped up in her own drama to notice her cry for help.

It’s been a week. Seven whole days without any word. Dorothy Castlemore refuses to allow herself to fear the worst; **but** if anything has happened to Laura - anything at all - then she’s getting on the next plane to Austria to go and kick some undead, vampire, ass.

 

 


End file.
